Surprise
by BlueRain09
Summary: It's Shikamaru and Ino's anniversary, and Shika gets a text from his girlfriend, telling him about a lucky surprise he was in store for. But the surprise isn't the one he thought he'd get xX. Shikaino. one-shot.humor.


Shikamaru had no clue what to do.

He stared down at the text he had received this morning from his girlfriend. He knew it was their 6 month anniversary, he had a present and all, but it seemed so did Ino.

_Shika, come to my house around 10 p.m ok, I have a surprise! Don't be late! BTW my parents will be out on a mission, so we have the house to ourselves :D, love you~ Ino xoxo_

He held his phone out, wondering what surprise the blond had in mind, and why it had to be so late? What if she was secretly planning to kill him, and dump the body into the forest. Or what if she was going to make him stay up all night watching romantic sappy movies? The 16 year old shook his head, he had to figure this out!

Calling his friends, he made way to the ramen stand where Kiba, Neji, Choji, Naruto, Lee, Shino, and Sasuke were waiting.

"Dude it's to early!"

He heard Kiba whine as the ordered their food, Naruto nodded in agreement and Shino blinked.

"It's 3 p.m"

"EXACTLY!"

"Well Shikamaru said it was an emergency so we gotta help him out."

The group turned to look at the Nara, he sighed.

"It's Ino."

"Your gonna break up with her?"

"We knew it.

"Dude it's ok.

"She was a bitch anyway, but she is petty cute."

"Hn."

"Can I have her if yo..."

"I'm not breaking up with her!"

A "ohh" was passed around the table and again the boys thought of suggestions on what might be the problem.

"Umm is she pregnant?"

"Did she cheat?"

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Does she still love Sasuke?"

"Naruto, what the fuck?"

"What? You're hot teme!"

Shikamaru stirred his noddles with one chopstick, and gripped the cell phone tighter in the other. His friends continued to find a problem, until finally he flipped open his phone to the text and shoved it to Kiba. All the boys crowded around to see.

After a good minute or so, and some whispering, everyone once more turned to face Shikamaru. They all gave a short nod and handed him the phone.

"So what do you think it means?"

He became nervous, tapping his foot and twitching.

"You guys are gonna fuck."

"She's giving it up."

"You are going to become a man tonight."

"YOU AND INO ARE GOING TO DO THE NASTYYYY"

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Huh? What? Noooooo way, she'd never propose something like...that.."

A chuckle was shared through out the group of boys and Naruto grabbed the phone back.

"All the evidence is here Shikamaru, it's a late night, no parents home, and it's your anniversary."

"Well...h..how do I get ready for something like that?"

Kiba let out a grin.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you EVERYTHING"

...

It was 9:55 pm and Shikamaru was pacing infront of his girlfriends house. Ok, roses? Check. Champagne? Check. Deodorant? Check. Self-confidence? Um...

Shacking off the nerves that pulsed through his body, he wrung the doorbell to Yamanaka's house. He heard the sweet voice of Ino on the other side asking him to wait a minute, and he let out a shaky breath.

Based on Kiba, Lee, and Naruto's knowledge he should go straight for the 'kill' and get it on as fast a possible. He didn't really seem comfortable with that, but it seemed better then Sasuke's who had simply said, "Just tell her you want to have sex".

Neji had offered being dominant and throwing her down, Choji said it'd be best to just be sweet. Shino hadn't even helped. So now the voices of his friends were stuck in his head and he didn't know which role to play. He didn't even want to have sex yet.

"Shikamaru your right on time!"

The door had swung open and Ino stood, a smile on her face. She was dressed in a cute skirt and blue tank top, a cardigan on her shoulders. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She grabbed his hand, giving him a kiss on the cheek and took him into the living room.

Clumsily fallowing her, she lead him onto the couch and told him to wait a second. He sat down, feeling sweat pour down his forehead.

"_First it'll seem like just any old time at her house, but then she'll say she needs to get something, which actually means she's going to check the final preparations."_

Shikamaru tried to beat Kiba's voice out of his head, but what if it was true. What if her virginity really was this surprise gift. A minute later Ino came out with a vase in her hands.

"These are for you"

He handed her the flowers, she thanked him and placed them in the vase.

"Shikamaru, what's that?"

Her finger pointed to the bottle he was holding.

"_Lure her in with some wine, it's the sexy way to say "I know what your up to."_

"It's just some champagne, because I know what your up to...I mean...for the night..you know to..drink..an..and stuff."

The girl gave out a giggle.

"Shika, you know were to young to drink, but my parents aren't home so let's have a glass before I show you my surprise."

"_If she offers a glass, then you know it's almost time"_

He watched his girlfriend hum as she poured the red liquid into 2 bar glasses, a lump had formed in the boy's throat, and he twitched uncomfortably when she set down the drinks. She took small sips, while the male just stared into his cup. She slipped off her cardigan, and he made a sound in the back of his neck. Oh no.

"Let's go outside to the backyard Shika!"

"_If she offers to take it somewhere, then that's where she'll make her move."_

Shikamaru felt his hands tremble, and his confidence was dying down fast. He fallowed her out onto the grass where a small blanket was laid out. She lay down on the fabric and patted the space next to her.

Shikamaru's mind went blank. All he could think was he was about to have sex with Ino! And he had no clue what to do.

He took his place next to her, and felt her hand grab his.

"Shikamaru are you ready for my surprise?"

She brought her mouth to his ear, and he could feel himself get red. He couldn't do this. No way. They were to young.

"Ino, stop."

The blonde gave him a confused look.

"I love you Ino, I love you a lot, but I can't do that with you. Were to young, and I want to save your purity and mine, I'd love to lose my virginity to you and all, but not tonight."

He looked into her eyes and hoped for the best.

She started to laugh.

"Shikamaru? What the hell? You thought my surprise was to have sex with you?"

She continued to hysterically howl, and grabbed her stomach from the pressure of laughing so hard.

"W..well..w..what was your surprise?"

She gaged on the laughter she tried to hold back and pointed to the sky. The sound of fireworks went off, and the lights spelled out their names in a heart. Ino of course, had completely forgot about her gift for she was rolling on the grass in a fit of giggles.

"Shikamaru..."

"Yes?"

His eyes were glued to the sky, and he could feel himself blushing from embarrassment.

"I love you, no one has ever made me laugh that hard!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, and the Nara breathed a sigh of relief. He returned the embrace and they continued to stare up at the sky.

...

"SHIKAMARU WHAT HAPPANED?"

"Tell us everything man!"

"Is she good?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did you break the bed?"

The Nara shook his head.

"The gift wasn't sex."

The table gasped.

"Th..then what was her surprise?"

Shikamaru let out a toothy grin.

"Did you see the fireworks last night?"

The boys nodded.

"That was the gift."

Kiba sighed, and Naruto shook his head in disapproval.

"That sucks, you got no action."

At this Shikamaru once again shook his head.

"Oh I did, afterall her parents weren't home the whole night."

With that he turned on his heel and began to walk toward the park, his friends fallowing after him with a million questions.

_**The End**_

_**Review Please :) I answer them.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed :) **_

...

*what actually happened at Ino's house*

"Shikamaru! Were gonna break the bed!"

"You parents are gone it doesn't matter we can do this for as long as we want"

Ino gave out a squeal and fell back onto the bed, her boyfriend fallowing soon after.

"My parents never let me jump on the bed!"

"It's pretty fun isn't it?"

She chuckled, giving her boyfriend of 6 official months a kiss.

...


End file.
